(Brendan) And The Music Box -ARC- Insane Route
by Megazerd123
Summary: The story continues as Brendan slips into insanity after the 'death' of his sister. The idea and art for this story came from Team Ari and Marios-Friend9. Go play the original Mario the music box Arc if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Return to the Mansion

**Hello just a reminder. This –Arc- is an extension of the Brendan and the Music Box Missing Ending. That being said this is the BTMB –ARC- Insane Route. This focuses on Brendan's slip into insanity. Well with all that being said enjoy the story. Oh, if you haven't read the original Music Box go read it to understand the plot of the story. If you haven't read the Sane Route please do so. Or don't. Your choice.**

May goes into the dining room and sees Brendan awake.

"Good Morning May." Brendan said.

"*Yawn* Brendan? Why are you up so early?" May asked tiredly.

"I'm excited to visit this spooky abandoned house today. I bet it's full of really scary ghosts. BoOOOOooo!" Brendan joked.

"Ah! Stop, you know I hate ghosts." May said while playfully socking his arm.

"Haha, I know. That's why I'm going alone." Brendan laughed.

"Why are you going there anyway?" May asked curiously.

"I'm gonna do an investigation. There have been numerous disappearances there." Brendan explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" May offered. Just then, Brendan's expression turned serious.

"...Um... No sorry I think it's best I go alone. I already told the others they can't come with me." Brendan said with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." May said concernedly. May was worried. A few minutes ago, his expression was joyful and now it was the complete opposite.

"Hey you don't worry about me. You just stay here okay?" Brendan said.

"O-Okay. If you say so." May said giving up. "(I knew there was no pointing on insisting on going with Brendan. He was dead set on going alone. I thought it was because he was worried about my safe. Turns out he was worried of his own.) That was the last time I saw Brendan's smile. The day our normal days ended. I miss those days. I miss those days, I miss my Brother.)

Back at the Mansion after 'Brendan' stabbed her she was struggling to hold onto life.

"Everything is... blurring... I couldn't save my brother... I wonder what's going to happening? Am I going to die? Will Brendan snap out of it and come back for me? I don't know. I guess I'll just wait and find out." May thought. But she realized Brendan was in that cursed home. He was suffering. She has to save him. "No... No, I won't let it end like this!" May gets up but struggles to. "B-Brendan... I'm coming to save you... Ah, the wound is so deep I can barely walk... That's not Brendan, he wouldn't do this to me I have to save him." Now to Brendan in the house.

"..." Brendan starts crying. "Why...? Why did you make me do this? You killed my sister! You monster!" Brendan cried to the demon inside him. "What else do you want from me?! You already took what's most precious to me!" Brendan sobbed so much his voice almost died in all his tears.

"You can't escape. You are fated to die here." Alice said simply.

"Then just get it over with! I don't want to be in this living hell anymore!" Brendan said. He was done. He couldn't save his Best Friend so he wants to be dead as well.

"Well will you submit yourself to me?" Suddenly a flash of images enters Brendan's head.

"Hey Brendan don't give up! The Brendan I know wouldn't give up this easy." A rush of determination fills Brendan.

"Ah May! I won't give up! No!" Brendan stands up. "I promise..." Brendan vowed. He proceeds to the dining and the beautiful blue eyes of Dawn met him.

"Brendan! Thank goodness I found you!" Dawn said with relief.

"Dawn..." 'Brendan' muttered.

"Brendan? What's wrong?" Dawn asked concernedly.

"(No please! Don't hurt her!)" Brendan begged in his mind.

"Brendan? Hello?" Dawn called once again.

"Hehehe..." 'Brendan' cackled quietly. He had a knife in hand ready to kill his next victim.

"Huh...?" Dawn said starting to get confused with Brendan's behaviour.

"(Stop this!") Brendan demanded. Unfortunately, Brendan is unable to get a grip on himself.

"Hehehehe... You're very pretty little girl. But there's something missing." 'Brendan' advances on Dawn with the knife in his hand. Dawn steps back with fear in her eyes.

"B-Brendan what are you doing? Stop! Ah!" 'Brendan' stabs Dawn.

"Your missing a little bit of blood." 'Brendan' said slyly.

"S-stop! Please! Where's the Brendan I know?" Dawn begged.

"Brendan is gone you will meet with him soon. Now die."

"AAaaaaaaahhhh!" Dawn screams as she's being brutally murdered. Brendan watches on hopelessly.

"(Why? Why do my loved ones have to die by my hands?)" ….'Brendan' stares at the corpse drearily.

"Ahaha... I'm sorry... Sorry... That I didn't kill you sooner! Killing is so fun it makes me feel alive again! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 'Brendan' cackled. "Ha... Ha... Hm what's this?" 'Brendan' picks up a key that was near Dawns body. "You won't be needing this anymore darling. Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding it. You won't need this either." 'Brendan' takes Dawn's hat. Brendan begins crying hysterically.

"You monster..." He sobbed. He looks at the corpse. "This all just a dream... right? It's all a nightmare... It's just a nightmare!"

"Oh shut it. Your constant denial is getting boring. This is reality. You're in my world now." 'Brendan' scoffed.

"Shut up!" Brendan wipes away his tears and goes to find the basement. He finds a barrel puzzle. "These damn puzzles..." Brendan finishes the puzzle and moves on. He proceeds to pass a door but then he feels someone following. "...No point in hiding. I know you're there." Brendan grabs a nearby pipe. "Get away from me!"  
"Brendan... it's me... May..." The figure said.

"Shut it. I know very well that you aren't my sister. So don't utter her name." Brendan said bluntly.

"It's me Brendan... Your sister..." Brendan gets angry and raises the pipe.

"How dare you?! I know that May is dead! Are you trying to play some sick game with me?! Are you?!" Brendan yelled getting even more angrier.

"It's May Brendan... Please don't hurt me..."  
"SHUT UP!" Brendan begins hitting the figure with the pipe. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're not my sister so just shut up!" By the time Brendan was done his face was covered with blood. "Aha... I broke the pipe in half." Brendan began to cackle maniacally. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" After a while Brendan calmed down. "Ha... Ha... Enough games. Just leave me alone. Brendan left the room and went on.

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Insane Route. This one is gonna be harder because it's longer but I'll try my best! And for one it won't be too hard because this uses most of the script of the sane route. Read that if you haven't already. Remember, I don't own the story line or the actual game, all credit goes to Marios-friend9 and Team Ari. Go join the Team Ari Discord server. I can't provide a link but go to Marios-friend9 channel and there should be a link in one of her videos.**


	2. Chapter 2 Slip Into Insanity

Chapter 2 Slip into Insanity

Brendan goes into a room and finds a circular medallion on a table in it. "Wonder what this is for?" A door being locked is heard. "Was that the door? No way am I locked in?" A sick purple gas fills the room "Why is the air getting thick? *Cough* I need to get out of here!" Brendan heads to the door only to find that it's locked. "Hey! I don't have time for games! Let me out now!" No response. "(Well then I'll just break the door down.)" Brendan breaks down the door. Brendan exits the room and sees someone in front of him. He gets angry. "Hey! What's your problem?!" The figure tries to run but Brendan stops them. "Don't try it! I'm not letting you get away!" Brendan takes out the knife and begins stabbing the figure. He keeps stabbing until he realizes who it is. "Wait you're..." Brendan has a look of shock. "Riba...? Were you... trying to get me out of there...? ...No... this can't be happening... There's... There's no way you were trying to get me out of there right? You were trying to kill me! I know! I know!" Brendan said trembling. Alice cackles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a natural born killer! You killed Riba for me! Well done! The only 'friend' you had left is now gone! Thank you!" Alice laughed sickeningly.

"No! Stop this! Give Riba back! And bring May and Dawn back as well!" Brendan yelled.

"The more you beg for your friends back, the more insane you become. There's no point. You have nobody. You've lost everything." Brendan begins laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I will beat you Alice! It isn't checkmate yet!" Brendan eyes turn red for a moment. "I will kill anyone that gets in my way... I'll get you Alice... You will pay for what you did... I'll kill... Kill... Kill you..." Brendan calms down. "Gotta calm down... I'll find a way out of your cage Alice. I know I will." Brendan stares at the corpse of his deceased friend. "No pulse he's dead..." Brendan begins lightly sobbing. "I couldn't even protect you as well..." Brendan puts Riba's hands to his chest. "I'm sorry." Brendan continues to go through the basement. He finds a bathroom. He stares at the mirror. Ah! There's no reflection on this mirror..." Brendan said a bit shook up. But then he notices numbers written in blood on the wall. "08660? What's that for? I should write this down." Brendan writes the number on a piece of paper. A spirit tries to approach 'Brendan' from behind. He crosses his arms.

"I know you're there." The spirit takes a step back. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"..."

"Well? What do you want?" The spirit leaves. Brendan regains control of his body. "I should leave as soon as possible." Brendan leaves the bathroom and enters the room opposite to it. He hears footsteps behind him. "I'm not gonna run. I'm not gonna hide. I've had enough." Brendan tries to stab the figure following him. However it doesn't work and the knife breaks. "W-what?!"

"Did you honestly think that would work?" The girl scoffed. "I want you to think... Is it really you?"

"Is it me...?" Brendan asked himself. "It is me... isn't it...? It's me..." Brendan clutches his head. "What's this feeling? I feel like my head is going to explode. I need to calm down... I shouldn't let Alice's tricks get the better of me." Brendan finds a chest in the room. He opens it with the code. Brendan obtains Blue medallion. Brendan goes to another room and sees a small little orb. "What's this?" Brendan touches it and a flash of images enter his head. He can see a little girl and a man.

"Hey mister?" The little girl said.

"Yes?" The Blonde-haired man answered.

"Why do you treat so well compared to everyone else?" The little girl asked.

"You don't deserve to be treated like trash, you deserve better." The man replied.

"Everyone hates us I don't know why..."

"It's jealousy. Something humans have in common." The man explained.

"Are you not human?" The girl asked.

"No I'm actually..." The memory ends. "Seems like a memory but from who?" Brendan leaves the room and finds a locked door. "Hey the symbol on the medallion..." Brendan said with thought. He uses the blue medallion on the door. The door opens and he enters a room filled with water at his feet. A young spirit in a pink dress approaches him. "Who are you?" Brendan asks. The spirit holds out her hand.

"Follow me." The little girl said in blank tone.

"Um... (Should I trust her? I might not have a choice.) Okay..." Brendan agreed. He took the young child's hand. She guides him through the maze. They make it to the end.

"This is where this maze ends."

"Thank you." Brendan thanked. The spirit leaves. Brendan proceeds to the next room where he sees a waterfall and a ladder. "I should take the ladder. It's safer." Brendan took the ladder but suddenly it collapses. "Aaahhhh!" Brendan screamed. Seemingly he landed in water. "Urgh... That was some fall. Luckily there's water here." Brendan walks into a confined little part of the sewer where he finds another as he calls them 'Memory fragment'. Obtained memory fragment 2.

"Hey mister?"

"Yes?" The Man replied.

"When I grow up, I wanna marry you!" The girl said happily.

"Hahaha! You're a bit too young to be thinking about that." The man laughed.

"But it's true! I wanna ask, how old are you?"

"I'm much older then I look. I am over 200 years old."  
"Wow..." The girl said amazed.

"Hey Alice."

"Yes Riba?"

"I'll protect you. No matter what." The memory ends.

"Seems like this is Alice's memories. And that man with her... Is Riba? How strange..." Brendan left the room and goes to another section of the sewer where he finds another locked chest. "Damn it. It's locked. Huh?" Brendan sees a vision with the girl from before standing in a certain position holding a key. "That girl again. She was holding a key. Does that mean it was at where she was standing? Suppose it wouldn't hurt to look." Brendan exits the room and searches for the key in the water. He goes to the place where the girl was standing and he starts searching. Then he feels something on the surface of the water. "Aha! Found it!" Brendan obtained key. "Huh that's funny... I feel like the current is getting stronger." Suddenly the water starts to rise. "Oh no it's not just me! The water really is rising! I have to run!" Brendan runs to the locked chest before leaving. He obtains a note and Green medallion. He climbs up the ladder and escapes. "*Pant* That was close..." Brendan proceeds to another room with three chests. There's a note on the wall.

**Go for plain.**

Brendan goes to the plain chest at the end of the room and uses the code on the chest. He obtains the final medallion. "Alright I got all of them." Brendan exits the room and the finds a door with several symbols on it. Brendan uses the medallions on it. Brendan enters the room. Everything turns black and white around him. He sees an apparition of Alice.

"Useless... Pathetic... Killer..."

"No more..." He sees an apparition of Riba.

"Selfish... Sibling... Murderer..."

"Stop!" Brendan sees an apparition of what appears to be himself. "W-who are you?"

"I..m...y..ou..."

"No you're not!" Brendan fired back.

"Y...ou're a... pa..etic... waste..."

"(My head is starting to ring.)"

"Waste..." The apparition repeated. Tears started to flow out of Brendan.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" Brendan begged.

"Killed... Your own... Sister..."

"M-May! It wasn't my fault! Just stop! Just stop..." Brendan wipes away his tears and proceeds to the next room which appears to be a corpse room. "W-what? Why would they have room like this?" Suddenly Brendan hears voices.

"You married my daughter just to drive her Insane?! Please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want!"

"I don't want anything from you except your soul."  
"I knew you were a devil! You were just using my daughter weren't you?! This wasn't part of the deal!" 'Brendan' thinks for a moment.

"...I hate this. I found my father dead here." A voice is heard.

Il mio destino è nelle tue mani.

Brendan goes over to the chest and opens it. Inside was a lone cleaver. It was in pristine condition, as if it had never been touched. "I'll take this... I'll protect myself." Brendan said to himself. May enters.

"Brendan... I know you're still in there! Please come home with me! The demon that's possessing your mind, it's making you evil! It becomes stronger the longer you stay! Are you even listening?! Brendan!" Brendan turns around cleaver in hand.

"I'm sick and tired of these delusions. So I'm going to get rid of them, starting with you." Brendan said with a twisted smile.

"But Brendan! It's me! Your sister May!" Brendan advances.  
"Stop it. I'm tired of hearing that name. May is dead. I saw her die with my own two eyes. Nothing will convince me otherwise. So now... It's time to get rid of you. You're causing me to go mad." Brendan said hatefully.

"B-Brendan! BROTHER!" May yelled.

"Shut up!" Brendan holds the cleaver to May's neck. "I want you gone. You're not May."  
"Aaah..." May breathed.

"Just die!"

"Brendan!" Brendan swings the cleaver over and over.

"Before you swing that cleaver again." Alice says. "Take a look at what you're doing. Look closely."  
"W-what?"

"I'm going to let you know one thing. I wasn't in control of your body for this." Brendan had a look of shock.

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes I wasn't the one who did this. I only killed your beloved girlfriend. You killed Riba and your sister in cold blood." Alice whispered into his ear.

"I-I didn't..." Brendan muttered.

"But you did. Look at what's in front of you." Brendan looks at the corpse in front of him. "That doesn't look like an accident. ~" A wash of guilt flows over Brendan.

"I-I thought she wasn't real... I thought it was just another illusion... I saw her die earlier!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I didn't give her a fatal stab. I assumed she was going to die from bleeding out. But I suppose I was wrong. She had a really strong will to save you." Brendan began to cry.

"Stop it!" The corpse in front of him begins to talk.

"You're disgraceful... You're an absolute mess of a human being... You always thought you were perfect. Always leaving me behind... I became your shadow. Everyone sees you as this innocent hero... But deep inside your soul is dark, toxic and unredeemable. I HATE you."

**Finished! In chapter 3, an unexpected character joins the party stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Ally

Chapter 3 An Unexpected Ally

Brendan appears a new room. "What the... What happened?" Brendan looks around "...I have to keep going." Brendan goes in another room. He continues forward but seemingly he ends up in the room. "Wasn't I just here? Huh that's odd..." Brendan keeps going but yet again ends up in the same room. "Wha...? Why am I here again? And... why do I feel like I'm not alone in this room?" Brendan hears a noise. "Ah! I have to run!" A spirit appears.

"BRENDAN."  
"Aah! I need to run!" Brendan proceeds to run from the faint figure.

"COME BACK." The spirit called.

"No! Leave me alone!" Brendan yelled. Eventually, Brendan made it outside. The spirit yanks his legs.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE."  
"Ah no!" Brendan screamed. Everything fades. "(Am I dead?)" Brendan wondered. Suddenly he hears a voice.

"Hey are you ok?" Brendan heard a familiar voice. He wakes up and sees...

"R-Riba!" Brendan said in shock.

"Come on get up." He replied.

"H-hold on how are you alive? I killed you didn't I?" Brendan said still a bit surprised.

"It was only a scratch." Brendan was silent for a moment.

"(How did he survive? Did he patch himself up? I could've sworn those stabs I did we're fatal...)" Brendan regained his composure and said... "W-well... How do I know I can trust you? Didn't you try to lock me in that room full of poisonous gas?" Brendan asked sceptical of Riba.

"I was actually trying to get you out of there. But you went crazy and started stabbing me. I only played dead so you would stop." Riba explained.

"S-sorry about that..." Brendan apologizes. Riba notices him shivering.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really cold." Brendan said.

"Well maybe you should've brought a sweater." Riba said.

"Yeah I know." Brendan agreed.

"Well let's go. We shouldn't stay here. Something bad might happen." Said Riba wanting to be cautious.

"Yeah." Brendan and Riba set off. Brendan and Riba walked off but stops at one point.

"Why did you stop?" Riba asked.

"I'm really cold." Brendan complained.

"Well suck it up. What do you want me to about it?"

"I know you can't do much the rain feels like needles." Brendan and Riba continue on and reach a bridge when Brendan stops again.

"What's wrong now?" Riba asked again.

"I'm just really cold." Riba sighed and took off his coat. "Here."  
"R-Riba?"

"Take my coat. Only if it gets you to shut up about the cold." He said. Brendan felt a bit guilty.

"Aren't you cold?" Brendan asked. He didn't want his friend to be cold.

"Don't worry about. I'd rather be cold than listen to you complain about it." Riba said bluntly.

"I feel bad. You don't have to you know. I'll be fine." Brendan insisted.

"You say that but I know for a fact that you won't. Just take it and you can give it back later." Riba said. Brendan looked at him for a second before taking his coat and putting it on.

"Thanks." Brendan thanked. They pressed on but once again Brendan stopped.

"What is it now?" Riba said annoyed.

"Your coat... It smells like... fish?"

**Look up Riba on google translate and you'll understand the joke.**

Riba looked even more annoyed. "Oh haha. Very funny. I totally haven't heard that one before." Riba said sarcastically. Nonetheless they press on. It begins to get foggier and at one-point Riba said... "Stop." Brendan stops. "Do you hear that?" Brendan listens.

"It sounds like... Bells?"

"They are. These are lanterns that come from the other world. They don't take kindly to the living. And judging by the fact you already have their light, they'll kill you if they see you." Riba explained.

"So what do we do then?" Brendan asked.

"Hmm..." Riba thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Give me your lantern. I'll guide you through this maze."

"How will you do that?" Brendan asked curiously.

"I'll guide you through the lanterns. I'll call to you when you can move. I'll also let you know when to stop. Got that?"

"Yup. Sounds like a plan." Brendan and Riba make it through the maze (Call me lazy but do you really want a detailed description of people going through a maze?) and stop at some signs. They say 'Evangeline' and 'Dead End'.

"We shouldn't go to the dead end. It might be dangerous." Riba said cautiously.

"But what if there's something we need there?" Brendan inquired. Riba thought for a moment.

"Fair point. Let's go then." Brendan proceed to the dead only to find that it's just a cliff. "Oh. I guess there's nothing here after all." Brendan said slightly disappointed.

"Come on we should go back." Brendan sits down. "Brendan? You okay?" Riba asked.

"I don't feel so..." Brendan sees Alice in front of him. She stares at him hatefully.

"Are you seriously trusting this idiot?" Alice said annoyed at Brendan's decision. "How much longer are you going to trust him? I wonder what he will think when he finds out you murdered your sister."

"(Stop! Leave me alone!)"

"You're a workload you know." Riba commented.

"I'm sorry... I think I need a minute." Brendan requested. Riba sighed. Alice tries to take a hold of a Brendan.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!" Alice demanded.

"(Alice just leave me alone!)" Alice got angry at that point.  
"If you won't listen I'll make you." Brendan clutches his stomach.

"(Ugh! My stomach!)" Brendan vomited. Riba took a step back.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! What's wrong with you?!" Riba said disgusted.

"Sorry... I just felt like someone was crushing my insides." Brendan said weakly.

"Do you feel better now?" Riba asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on then. Let's go." Brendan gets up.

"Oh? There's a key here." Brendan picks up the key. Riba looks at the key with an uncomfortable look.

"Uh... It's covered in your vomit." Riba pointed out. Brendan looks at it.

"Oh yeah. I have a bottle of water. You want to clean it?" Riba nods.

"No we should save it. We don't need to use it for something pointless like this." Brendan and Riba go back to the signs and go to the path that leads to 'Evangeline'. They make it a town.

"Is this a town?" Brendan asked.

"Looks like it." Riba confirmed. "Come on. Lets see if anyone will be willing to shelter us from the rain." Brendan knocks on the first door he sees. It opens up.

"Should we go in? There could be someone in there." Brendan said cautiously.

"Who cares! Go in I'm freezing!" Riba pushed. They enter the house. Brendan shivers.

"Wooo... It's so cold in here..."

"Let's go upstairs. There might be some blankets there." Riba suggested. Brendan looks around. He finds a noose and the sight of it mortified Brendan.

"Is... Is this...?" Brendan pondered. Riba looks at him wearily.

"Hey, you better not be thinking of doing anything stupid." Riba warned. Brendan and Riba go upstairs and find a bed with torn blankets.

"Their torn." Said Brendan.

"It's better than nothing. Give me my coat back. I'm freezing." Riba said.  
"Oh sorry! Here." Brendan gives Riba his jacket back and sits on the bed. Riba sits on the floor. A few minutes pass by. Brendan feels awkward by the silence so he decided to say something. "Uh... Thanks for letting me borrow your coat." Brendan thanked.

"No need to thank me. I just wanted you to shut up." May appears behind Riba.

"BRENDAN." Brendan covers his face in fear.

"N-No! Stay away!"  
"Huh?" Riba said a bit startled. "Brendan what's wrong with you? You're freaking out over nothing!" Brendan begins to cry.

"I... I killed May! I murdered her in cold blood! I'm such a terrible person! I can't do anything to save her..." Riba is silent for a moment. Brendan wipes his tears. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to me ramble. You probably don't even care." Riba remains silent. "(He's making me feel really uncomfortable...)" Riba then pulls out a chocolate bar and said...

"Here." Brendan looks at the chocolate.

"H-huh?"

"Have this." He repeats.

"Don't you want it?"  
"It's fine. I heard chocolate is a common food that kids around your age eat. I thought it might make you feel better."

"Riba I'm 14." Brendan replied.

"So? Do you want it or not?" Riba asked again.

"I guess I'll take it but are you sure you don't want it?" Brendan asked again just to make sure.

"I'm sure. I don't really like chocolate."

"Ok. Thanks." Brendan takes the chocolate. "So what do we do now?"

"I'm gonna check out the town." Brendan was surprised at that.

"You're seriously not thinking of going alone are you?"

"I don't need your help. You should be grateful I'm letting you stay away from danger." Riba snapped.

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine. Now stop bothering me. You're being a huge burden. I'll be back soon." Riba leaves.

"I'm a burden..." Brendan muttered. Some time passes and Riba has still not come back. "He's been away for some time. I should go check on him." Brendan tries to leave but some mysterious force is preventing him from leaving. "What?! Something is not letting me leave!" Brendan turns around and sees a boy who looks exactly like him. "Wh-who are you?"

"I hope you're proud of yourself." The figure said coldly.

"W-what?" Brendan said confused.

"Remember me Alice?" Brendan clutched his head. "You despicable human being."

"Shut up!" 'Brendan' yelled. Brendan gets a grip on himself. "Ugh!"

"You're an absolute waste. You can't even control that witch inside of you."

"L-leave me alone!" Brendan cried. He tried to leave but the boy didn't let him. He wanted to torture him.

"To simply put it, you're a failure. You failed to protect the most important people in your life. Instead you murdered them." The boy berated.

"I-It wasn't me!" Brendan yelled.

"It was. You murdered your own flesh and blood in cold blood."

"What..? Flesh and blood...?" Brendan sputtered confused.

"May. You're sister. You shared a bond. An unbreakable bond between twins." Brendan was speechless.

"You... You're lying..."

"I'm not. Me and my sister were twins. We are you. You are twins."

"I always thought of May as a sister... But I never thought..."

"Your mother never told you the truth. Now I see why." The boy said.

"Stop!" Brendan sees the dead bodies of Dawn and May. "I-I didn't kill them! It wasn't me!"

"You did. Just because you couldn't control Alice doesn't mean it wasn't your fault. You killed our sister in two separate lives. I gave you a second chance to redeem yourself. It was all going well until you decided to come this cursed place. Your curiosity got the better of you. You only messed everything up. So just die."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brendan screamed.

"I won't leave you alone... After all... I am you." The boy began whispering into Brendan's ear. "I'm always there in the back of your mind. I know what you've done. I had to sit there and watch it. You're a pathetic waste of space. Why do you bother staying alive?" The boy began to whisper in his other ear. "What do you think people will see you as? A monster of course. You're not going to lie about what you did are you?"

"I.."

"Of course not." The boy interrupted. "Because I'll make you confess regardless. You'll just be locked in a cell for the rest of your pathetic life. And I know you don't want that right? What will you do? Run? That's won't do you any good. Or you can make this easier for the both of us and end your life willingly. I promise, I'll make it quick." Brendan is silent for a moment.

"I... I really am a waste... I'm so pathetic... Dawn is dead... My sister is dead... I have to nothing to live for anymore..."

"What is it you desire the most?" The boy ask.

"To... To never exist..." Brendan said depressed. The boy looked disappointed.

"You're pathetic. Nobody loves you. You're going to die here and no one will care. Everyone will forget you. It may take weeks, months, years, decades and maybe even centuries, but everyone will forget you eventually. Just another corpse buried six feet under. So just die." Brendan's eyes have no colour left. He goes under the noose.

"I'll do it. I really have nothing to live for. What's the point? No one would miss me anyway." Brendan kicks the chair and the rope begins tightening on his neck. "(Ugh it hurts...)" The boy snickers.

"I'm sorry did I say it was going to be quick? I lied." …Meanwhile Riba is sitting near the house.

"*Sigh* I think I've had a good enough break." Riba said a bit relieved. "I think I'll go check on Brendan. He's probably bored by now." Riba enters the house. He goes upstairs. "Brendan are you okay?" No response. "Brendan?" Riba sees Brendan hanging. "!" Riba gasped. "W-what happened?!" Riba yelled mortified.

"Uuuhgh... Ooogh..." Brendan choked.

"Brendan!" Riba called.

"Aaackk..." Brendan spluttered continuing to choke.

"I have to do something! Gotta think fast!" Riba looks around for something to save Brendan. He goes to the bookshelf and grabs some books. "Here Brendan! Stand on these!" He tried to get Brendan to stand on the books but it was to no avail. He kept knocking them down. "Crap! Gotta think of something else!" Riba attempts to untie to rope but it doesn't work. "Damn it! I can't untie it while he struggles! Plus the rope is too tight! Maybe... I can lift him from underneath?" Riba puts begins to lift Brendan's feet. "This should work!" Riba lifts Brendan but he continues to struggle. "Stop struggling you idiot! I'm trying to save you!" Riba exclaimed. Brendan was barely breathing. "Just hold on. I'm untying this rope." Riba unties the rope.

"Ugh..." Brendan breathed. Riba wraps his arms around Brendan.

"What is wrong with you?! You've been acting so erratic! I only left you alone for a few minutes and now you're trying to kill yourself?!" Riba said a bit upset.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Brendan sobbed. Riba sighed.

"It's okay. Everything's fine now." Riba said reassuringly. Brendan can hear Alice's voice.

"Now's your chance! Kill him!" Alice demanded.

"Ugh my head!" Brendan groaned.

"Just calm down."

"Do it now!" Alice screamed in Brendan's mind. However Brendan simply replied.

"(No. I don't want to and you can't make me.)" Alice said nothing more.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Brendan and Riba exit the house. "Here have this." Riba gives Brendan a key.

"What's this for?"

"It's a key for that house over there." Riba points to a house. "There might be something useful in there."

"Ok." Brendan nodded. "What will you do?"

"I'm going to scout the rest of the town. Let's try meet up later. Now please. Don't do anything stupid again. I'm not gonna be there to save you." Riba requested.

"Alright. I won't." Brendan promised. With that they split up. Riba had one thought on his mind as he was walking away.

"(There's something really familiar about this town... But I can't seem to put my finger on what it is...)"

**PLOT TWIST! Brendan and Riba are allies now! You might wonder why! At the end of this story, I'll make a sort of a FAQ chapter, if people are interested. It might even star Brendan and Riba! Truth be told they're the more important pair in this route rather than May and Brendan. If you want that duo go read the Sane Route.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Reflection Of Yourself

Chapter 4 A Reflection Of Yourself

Brendan tries to enter a house that's to his left. He tries to open the door but it won't open. "Damn it. Wait, I can use the cleaver to break it open." Brendan takes out the cleaver from his bag and breaks the door open. "I can enter now." Brendan opens the door and enters the house. "Brr... It's so cold..." Brendan shivered. Nevertheless, he explores the house. There is another locked door. "Can't use the cleaver to break it open. This door is stronger." Brendan walked away and finds another door. Surprisingly, it's unlocked. Brendan enters but then the door shuts behind him. "What the heck?! Hey!" Brendan tries to open the door but to no avail. "Crap. I have to find another way out." Brendan looked around the room for a way out. Instead he finds a book.

**Once upon a time there was a little girl who lived with her mother and father. Little did she have to eat and little did she have to sleep. Her mother always put her to work. One day her family became rich. The mother decided to abandon her child as she was neither needed nor wanted. One day the mother died, the father fell into grief. Now it was just a family of father and daughter. The little girl lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

"Hehehe... Why don't we play a game?" Said a voice.

"What?! Who said that?!"  
"Find who killed mother you have one minute. If you don't then I will lock you here forever."  
"How should I know?! I don't know anything about your mother!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I'll give you a hint. It's someone you know very well and is here with you right now."  
"(Someone who's here with me now? Riba is the only person with me though... But he's not here now. Wait... could she mean...) Is it... Alice?"  
"...Correct. I will allow you to pass to the other side of town." Brendan heard a click and he goes back to the door. He opens it and leaves. "*Sigh* That was close." Brendan said breathing a sigh of relief. Brendan leave's the house and go to the next part of the town. Seemingly its foggier and colder. "Brr it's so cold..." Brendan shivered. "What really is this place anyway?" A spirit appears.

"Do you really want to know?" Brendan was surprised.

"Ah! You scared me!" Brendan said jumping.

"This is not a safe place to be in. There are evil spirits here that will bring you to death." The man said. Brendan seemed to recognise him.

"Aren't you that guy that went missing from Littleroot a few months ago?" Brendan asked.

"Indeed. I came here in search of answers. Instead I got death. And unfortunately, since I died here, I'm trapped here." The spirit said sadly.

"Trapped?"

"If you die around this cursed area, your soul will be trapped here for all eternity." The man explained. "Here take these." The man hands Brendan a pair of contact lenses. Brendan looked confused.

"Contact lenses? I don't need these. I can see just fine."

"These aren't regular contact lenses. Just put them put them on." The spirit said. Brendan puts on the lenses. "What do you see now?" The spirit asked. Brendan looked at him for a moment.

"You're... blue."

"These lenses will help you distinguish between good and evil spirits. Red spirits are evil and blue spirits are good. Under some circumstances a blue spirit can turn red." The spirit explained.

"Why are you helping me?" Brendan asked curiously.

"You see... If you make it out you can tell my family that I am gone."  
"Oh... In that case I'll tell them." Brendan promised.

"Thank you. There is an exit up at the Evangeline church. However, there is a barrier blocking. To break it you will need three powerful artefacts. Now go, take care. Don't end up like I did." The spirit said departing with a smile. Brendan returned the smile while saying...

"Thank you." Brendan pressed on to a house where all around him where mirrors. Suddenly the boy from before that looks like him appears.

"What does your reflection mean to you?" The boy asked. "One of your reflections here is different. Find it."  
"(It's him again. I better be careful.)" Brendan thought. Brendan walked about all the mirrors however one of his reflections looked different. "It's you!" Said Brendan. Suddenly everything turned black and then Brendan is in another location. Now the boy who looked like Brendan was standing in front of Brendan. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?! Answer me!"

"At the end of this maze there's a gift." The boy said. "Find it and you can work everything out yourself. Don't disappoint me more than you already have." The boy said coldly.

"I should move as slowly as possible. Huh? Where did that boy go?" Brendan moves through the puzzle. On the way he finds a Memory Fragment. Obtained Memory Fragment 3.

"What do you mean we have to get out?!" A woman exclaimed.

"This home was reserved for a special family. The contract was if they came back you must leave." The soldier explained.

"But we barely have anything. What will we do?"  
"I'm sorry but this is Breynald's orders."  
"Breynald? Whoever this Breynald is I will make him pay." Alice vowed

"Alice was being evicted..." Brendan presses on to the very end of the maze and finds a key with a name tag that says 'Breynald' on it. "Breynald...? Why is that name familiar...?" Brendan suddenly feels a flush of images into his head. "Breynald... Breynald... Breynald... I can hear screams. What is this? A vision of the past?"  
"Breynald! I... ill...re...enge!...Our...ext...ife!"  
"Ah! I-I can't stay! This place will engulf my sanity! I just need to calm down and leave." Brendan exits the house clenching his head.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Very similar to the Sane Route I know. That just makes this easier because I can copy and paste certain bits. Those that might get bored of the story because of how similar it is to the Sane Route don't worry! This story will have Insane Route original chapters! Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Of The Past

Chapter 5 Memories of the Past

Brendan exited the house while clenching his head. The boy from before guides Brendan to another house. He enters the house. "I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu... Something about this place feels like home... But why?" Brendan presses on to a room that looks like a girls room. However something is preventing him from entering. "...? That's odd..." Regardless Brendan leaves the room and goes upstairs. The boy from before appears.

"Welcome home." He said simply.

"H-home? What are you talking about?" Brendan asked a bit taken aback. The fact the boy looked a lot like him was already unsettling.

"This was your home a long time ago."  
"...Is that what this feeling is?" Brendan goes on and finds a book of what seems to be a journal.

**Log 1 **

**I always have to stay in here and I study. I never get to go out and play with the other kids. Why do I have to live this life?**  
**Log 2**

**Mother caught me staring out the window. She yelled at me and told me to forget about any chances I have of going outside. I just put my head down and listened.**

**Log 3**

**It's my 18****th**** birthday. Father and Mother had something special for me. They... got me more books my own personal library. Why can't I just go out and be like everyone else for once?**

**Log 4**

**Father passed away today. He had caught some unknown illness. He always coughed and coughed. Sometimes he coughed up blood. He kept coughing until he dropped dead. Mother had fallen into grief. She began to apologise to me for not letting me live my life the way I wanted. She revealed to me that she had a twin sister. She had sent her away to an adopted family because my town believes having twins of different genders is a bad omen. She was afraid if I went out I would find my twin and our name would be tarnished.**

The rest of the pages are torn.  
"Do you want to know why this place is so familiar? It's because... I am you. I am the one they call Breynald. I am not a ghost or an illusion. I am just you. You're not supposed to remember your previous life. But you returning here will trigger your past memories. You are born with a curse. The curse of arriving here to be Alice's puppet."  
"(There's that feeling in my head again.)" Brendan said clenching his head with one hand. He proceeds to look for more notes.  
Log 5

**Riba keeps accusing Masya's family of witchcraft. Why? For what purpose? I know she is not witch because... she is my sister. I recently found out. Her adopted parents had told her the truth as well and then she came to see. The fact that we are twins is a bad omen and if anyone finds out we will be executed. No one must know...**

"Oh there's another memory fragment here." Brendan obtained memory fragment 4.

"_Under no circumstances may you create false accusations of witchcraft!" Breynald scolded. "Riba you need to stay away from the Aduraices! They spread rumours like wildfire, they just want Masya's family executed for their land! If you continue to see that girl and her family I will have you executed! Do you understand?!"_  
_"...Yes Breynald. Is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting different lately."_  
_Breynald was silent for a moment before saying... "Get out._

"_As you wish." Riba leaves and Breynald just sighs._  
_"Why do I go through so much? All I wanted was a normal life with my sister. ….Lie. If I just lie I can save my sisters life. Why is my life so hard?" Breynald muttered to himself but loud enough so Alice could hear._

"_I know your secret now Breynald. My family will have their way. You will pay for taking my home. Wait until the town hears about this."_  
_"I'm starting to remember... What I did... There are more memories here I need to find them." Brendan said to himself._

"Be prepared to handle memories that can break you." Breynald warned. Brendan looks through a bookshelf and finds another log.

**Log 6**

**Me and my twin were catching up on our lives. I barely had anything to say... I wish we were just siblings. Not twins. Masya was her name. Mother obviously never gave her a name. So she adopted one from her new family. It sounds nice... better than my name. I feel... like my world is about to crush... everything I love...**

A memory appears.

"_So how's life been for you?" Masya said with a smile._

"_Oh just boring. I've been stuck being a bookworm my entire life." Breynald said laughing._  
_"What? No way! I spend my time building houses and on my days off, I go hiking. I met my first love in the town I was raised in. He died though so I came here to escape everything." Maysa said to Breynald. He smiles._

"_Wow looks like you've had more fun than I did with my life..." Breynald suddenly goes pale._

"_Breynald are you okay?" Breynald didn't respond. "Breynald! Brother!" Maysa called._

"_Ah! I'm sorry! I think I'm coming down with a cold." Maysa frowned at that._  
_"That's not good! We need to get you a doctor!"_  
_The memory fades. Brendan clutches his head. "It hurts..." Brendan goes to read another log._

**Log 7**

**Today I had executed my twin sister. And I feel awful about it. I had accused Masya of witchcraft. Someone had told the town about my secret. I had to make up an excuse to save my life. Alice... She's the one responsible for this. When I find her, I'm going to kill her. I will kill that damn child!**  
**"**_Masya you are hereby declared guilty of witchcraft." Breynald announced_

"_Wait I didn't do it! I swear I didn't do it!" Masya protested. "Breynald is this how you treat me?! I'm your twin!"_  
_"You are not my twin. You are just a witch trying to manipulate me." Breynald said blankly._

"_..."_  
_"Execute her." Breynald said._

"_What?! Breynald! Listen to me! I swear I will curse you! I curse you! I curse you! I will get my revenge someday!" Masya cursed._

"...And that's when my life ended. Alice suddenly became powerful. Everyone turned against me. When I was taken to be beheaded, I saw Riba and Alice both smiling. I knew Riba had betrayed me. I never should have trusted him. As my head rested I started to think about my whole life up to this point. Of how lonely I've been. How I killed my sister. The day everyone turned against me. It's a feeling of pure hopelessness." The memory ends. Brendan is silent for a moment.

"...So Breynald is my past self... I killed Masya, my own twin sister just like I did to May..." Breynald appears in front of Brendan.

"Blame the witch that resides within you. Alice herself is a curse. You and Riba are the same, just puppets to her game."

"..." 'Brendan' covers one of his green eyes.'

"Going to succumb to her influence already? Just end your life while you still have the chance. Don't be anymore useless than you already are." Breynald advised. 'Brendan' just stood there for a moment before pulling out his cleaver.

"I've had enough of you. I thought I already got rid of you. It's not my fault you were a cruel monster. You think I'm responsible for everything that's happened in your life? How pathetic. Putting the blame on someone else." 'Brendan' scoffed. "I'll explain myself. As a child I was abused by my mother. I would beg for money everyday just to bring food to the table. Your father was the man kind enough to give my family a home. I had met Riba during that time. We thought about bringing my family some wealth and Riba wanted control the town. So he poisoned your mother and father. He could have the power he wanted and he could give my family a lot of wealth. He was supposed to poison you as well but somehow you survived every attempt. You then began to accuse me of witchcraft. Your paranoia of witches of turned you into a monster. A cruel heartless monster. You evicted my family from our only home. When we revealed your secret to the town, you used your twin as a scape goat. Everything that happened to you and your twin was your fault. Your execution was justified Breynald, now leave us alone! I plan to keep this body and I won't let you get in my way! Die! Die! Die!" 'Brendan' yelled as he swug the cleaver. Right at that moment Brendan wakes up.

"Huh?! What happened?" Brendan exclaimed. He looks around for a moment. "...Being in this house is hurting my head. I should leave."

**Hey guys chapter 5 is here. Admittedly most parts come from the sane route so I was able to get this done quickly. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Witch Of Misfortune

Chapter 6 The Witch Of Misfortune

Brendan proceeds to exit Breynald's house. But before he does he notices a small fragment that looks like it comes from a brooch. He picks it up and a memory appears.

**BROOCH FRAGMENT MEMORY**

Breynald comes out of a room and goes to his mother.

"M-mother..." Breynald muttered.

"Yes?" Eva responded.

"I finished my studies so I was wondering... Can I go outside and play?" Breynald asked. His mother sighed.

"Breynald you ask me this question all the time and the answer will always be no." Eva said strictly.

"But mother I finished my work. I don't think it's fair I have to-" Breynalds sentence is cut off by the sound of a loud slap. "Ow..." Breynald winced while holding his stinging.

"I've told you a million time you are NOT allowed to leave this house!"

"But mother I just want to go outside! Even just for a day!" Breynald protested. Eva had enough and said...

"Fine. You want to go outside?" She then grabs Breynald's ear and drags him to the balcony. She pushes him outside. "There. Enjoy your time outside. Maybe this will teach you to stop asking me to leave the house." Eva locks the door. Breynald goes back and bangs on the door.

"Mother! Let me back in! It's raining outside!" Thunder strikes. "W-what was that?" Breynald whimpered taking a step back. Thunder struck loudly. Breynald starts crying loudly. "WAAAAAH! Mother! Please let me in! The lord is angry with me!" After a few seconds Eva lets him in. "Waaa..." Breynald sobbed.

"Have you learned your lesson now?"

"Y-yes mother..." Breynald sniffed.

"Good. I'm sorry for the tough love. You're going to grow up to take your fathers place one day and you must be strong. Now let me give you a bath and then I'll give you a nice warm glass of milk. We don't want you getting a cold."

"Waaa..."

**MEMORY END**

Brendan was speechless. "Wow... I never knew Breynald had such a tough life... I almost pity him." Brendan goes to exit through the door. But then he sees a spirit that looks like Dawn. "Hey you look like..." The spirit disappears. "Wait don't go!" Brendan called. It was no use. He notices a key on the floor. "Huh. Maybe I should find out what this key is used for." Brendan picks up the key. Upon further inspection, there's a diary page next to it. Brendan also picks that up and reads it.

**Log 1**

**There is a thunderstorm tonight. Breynald seems to be afraid of it...**

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

Thunder strikes. "What was that sound?!" Breynald said jumping.

"It seems to be thunder. Nothing to worry about." Replied Breynald's maid Aurora. Thunder strikes again.

"Ah... Ah... (Keep calm...)" Breynald breathed.

"Breynald? Are you okay?" Aurora asked.

"Yes... Yes I'm-" Thunder strikes interrupting Breynald's sentence. He screams. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Aurora was surprised by this. But then she realizes something.

"Breynald are you..."  
"Afraid of thunder? Yes I am... It's very embarrassing..." Breynald said finishing her sentence and rubbing his head in embarrassment. Aurora chuckles and smile.

"Heehee! It's fine. Everyone has something they're afraid of. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

**MEMORY END**

Brendan exits the house and sees that a door opposite to the house now has a door. "I wonder if she went in here..." Brendan wondered. He went inside of the house. He looks in a mirror. One of his eyes are green. "Just know I will always be with you." 'Brendan' said smugly. "..." Brendan looks around the house. He finds a drawer with a letter in it.

**Dear Breynald**

**I worry about you. You work yourself to the fullest every day. You could catch a cold or maybe faint from exhaustion. I wish you could just take a break every once in a while...**

**FLASHBACK**

Aurora is tidying Breynalds room. Then she notices him on his desk his head lying on it. "Breynald? Oh my god Breynald!" Aurora begins to panic a little. But upon further inspection, he is just asleep. "Oh Breynald, please head off to bed next time. Sleeping like this is bad for you. I wish you would stop working so much. Please don't die and leave me alone. I care about you because... I love you..."  
**FLASH BACK END**

"These memories..." Brendan pondered. Brendan looks around the house a bit more. Most of the house was destroyed so he could barely find anything. He finds a note.

**Log 1**

**I don't understand! Why doesn't Breynald love me?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Is it because... I am a witch? Of course, how could I have been so stupid? Breynald would never love a witch. But why did he save me then? He hid my identity. I'll never forget that day... He gave me the name 'Aurora'...**

**FLASHBACK**

A loud thud was heard in a burning house. "AGH!" A scream was heard also. Breynald goes into the house and goes upstairs. He finds a dead body. "What happened here?!" Breynald exclaimed. He saw a girl over in the corner. "Ah a witch! (I have to get rid of her! If she survives the flames who knows what she will do to us!)" Breynald goes over to the girl. "Stand up witch!" She didn't listen. She had a cross up to her chest.

"*Sniff*… Please spare my soul lord..." The girl muttered. Breynald was surprised.

"(She's holding a cross and calling to the lord...) Hey!" The witch finally noticed Breynald.

"A-ah! Please! Don't kill me!" The girl pleaded. Breynald was even more surprised.

"(How strange... She doesn't seem like the other witches...)"

"Please help me! Don't leave me to die here please!"

"I am sorry I do not conspire with witches." Breynald said.

"I didn't want to be one of them! I was born and raised as a witch but I truly never wanted to be one of them! Please... I don't want die like they did!" The girl begged. Breynald thought for a moment and then sighed.

"What is your name?"  
"M-Misery."  
"Your name is now Aurora. You must not reveal your true identity in my town. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes sir!" Breynald holds out his hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. This place is burning to the ground."

**FLASHBACK END**

"...Well it seems there's nothing else of interest here. I should get out of here." Brendan goes through the hall to leave but on the way he found an envelope. He opens it.

**Would be a shame if misfortune were to come your way. Right?**

Brendan was confused. "What is that supposed mea-" Brendan sentence was cut off as he had fallen through a hole. "Ahhh!" Brendan is unconscious for a few minutes before waking up. "Ugh... Where am I?" Brendan looks around. "Seems to be a cavern of sorts." Brendan tries to move but realises he is a stuck in some sort of web. "Damn. Have to try harder." Brendan struggles for a bit before finally breaking out of the web. "That was uncomfortable." Brendan checks his bag and realises the cleaver is gone. "Crap. I better find the cleaver fast. Who knows what goes on down here." Brendan searches the cave and ends up finding the cleaver. "Found it. Alright. Time to move on." Brendan goes deeper down the cave. It seems to be covered in what appears to be webs. "I'm gonna guess this is some sort of spiders nest. Better be careful." A spider approaches Brendan, preparing to attack. Brendan slashes it with the cleaver. "Yep definitely a spider's nest. But the spiders aren't friendly. I should keep on guard." Brendan said cautiously. He delves deeper into the cave. Suddenly he bumps into something ensnared in webs (No this is not a Spider-Man referenced chapter.) "Ah! What is that?" Brendan looks closely at what's in the webs and realises what it is. "Is this... This is the spirit I met earlier. Poor man. I'm sorry you ended up like this. *Sigh* Let's see if he has anything I can use." Brendan finds matches. "These could be useful." Brendan looks at the deceased man. "It's too bad that he couldn't come back to his family." Brendan said sadly. "Rest in peace." Brendan proceeds and finds a web covered wall. "I can use the matches for this." Brendan lights a match and throws it onto the web. The web goes up in flames. "Now I can go past." Brendan goes forward and sees the girl from before that looked like Dawn.

"So you're finally here." The girl said bluntly. "So, tell me curious cat. Why do you look like the boy I loved the most?"

"Are you talking about Breyna-" Brendan was interrupted.

"Silence! Do not utter his name!" She spat. "I know who you really are. You're Alice, the witch. Such a despicable woman. You got my precious Breynald executed. Yet you have the audacity to take his appearance." She said distastefully. "He was a good person. He protected me when no one else would."

'Brendan' let out a chuckle. "Ha! Good person? Don't make me laugh. That boy did the most horrifying things you can possibly imagine. And you think he's a 'good person'? Pathetic." Brendan covers his mouth realising what Alice had done. The girl had grown a look of hatred.

"If that's what you honestly think... Then die." The girl begins to walk towards Brendan.

"Ah!" Brendan screamed in fear.

"I shall kill you... Just like you did to Breynald!" Brendan was about to pull out his cleaver when a flash occurred and a scream of pain was heard. Brendan was blinded for a moment. A moment later, Brendan regained his sight and saw the girl dead.

"What the heck? What happened?" Brendan said surprised at what just happened.

"Above you." Brendan looks above him.

"Riba!"

"Looks like I came just on time."  
"How did you find me down here?" Brendan asked.

"I was drawn by the sound of your high-pitched screams." Riba said. "You always seem to get yourself in bad situations. When will you stop being so clumsy? Here climb this rope." Riba threw down a rope.

"Hold on, let me make sure she's dead." Brendan goes over to the corpse. No sign of life. "*Sigh* I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. (She really looks like Dawn. But I know it's not really her.) She seems to be holding a necklace. This must be another artefact." Brendan picks up the necklace.

"Hurry up. I'm getting impatient."

"Comi-" Brendan starts to feel sick. "Ugh... What's going on...? I feel so..." Brendan said queasily.

"Brendan? Are you okay?" Riba asked.

"I don't think so... I think I'm gonna-" Brendan collapses.

"Brendan!" Riba called. Riba drops down. "Damn it, he must have been poisoned. I have to find something to cure him!" Riba picks Brendan up and carries him out of the cave.

**No Brendan isn't dead he just fell unconscious. I haven't posted in long so here's chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be out by next week.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Flaming Revenge

Chapter 7 A Flaming Revenge

...**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

Breynald and Masya were walking through the pathway. They were having short conversations and enjoying themselves. "I'm so glad we get to catch up on our lives. I can't believe you weren't allowed to go outside your entire life. That's so absurd." Masya said while noticing that Breynald had a sad expression on his face. "Hey, why the long face? It's okay now. We are back together now. The past is in the past." Masya said postively. Breynald laughs a bit.

"Heh, you're so optimistic all the time. You almost act like the older sibling." Said Breynald.

"That doesn't matter. We're the same age. We are twins remember?" Masya said with a smile.

"I was born first." Breynald said with a playful grin.

"Hey! That doesn't make you older! Being born a few seconds before I was doesn't mean you're older!" Masya said fakely pouting.

"Does to." He fired back playfully.

"Does not!" Masya fired back jokingly.  
"Haha! Does to!" Breynald laughed

"Does no-" Masya was cut off by the sound of rain.

"Oh? It's raining." Breynald said.

"We should get home! We might get sick if we stay!" Masya said cautiously however Breynald wasn't listening. "Breynald we have to go!" Still no response. She watched confusedly as Breynald stared up at the sky. "Breynald! Brother!" Masya called. Breynald finally responded.

"Haha! I've never felt so great in my life!" Masya was surprised.

"I know you've been a shut in your entire life but don't tell me you've never seen the rain?"

"It's not that. I just never felt so free!" Breynald said happily. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so alive!"

"Come on we should get home! We might catch a cold!" Masya advised.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up later." Masya ran up ahead while Breynald stayed in the rain.

Back at home...

"See! I told you not to stay in the rain for so long! You caught a cold!" Masya said scoldingly. Breynald only laughed.

"I'll be alright I promise!" Breynald chuckled. "Thank you for looking after me Masya. I'm so glad to have you as my sister... I was so miserable until you came back into my life."

**MEMORY END**

…Brendan wakes up. "Ugh... What happened? Where am I?" Brendan looks around a bit before seeing Riba. "Riba!"

"So you're finally awake." Said Riba.

"What happened?" Brendan asked unable to recall anything that happened.

"After that spirit attacked you, you got poisoned so I carried you back to my home."  
"Alright thanks. But did you say this was your home?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Yes. I used to live here long ago. Long before I got married to Alice. But that's pretty much all I remember. Sorry." Riba apologized feeling he wasn't much help.

"It's okay. We don't remember everything." Brendan said with a slight smile. "Do you remember what this place is though?"

"It's called 'Evangeline'. It was a town that disappeared a long time ago. It was run by a man named Birino Evangelisti. He passed away due to some unknown illness." Riba explained.

"Oh..." Brendan said trailing off a bit, as if remembering something important.

"Brendan? You okay?"  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just felt like I remembered something."

"Okay. Well, I found some orb thingy in my closet. You can have it if you like. I have no use for it. I left it on the table." Riba said.

"Okay. Thanks." Brendan said while nodding. He goes to the table and picks up the orb. "It's a memory fragment!" Brendan obtained memory fragment 5.

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

"Riba come here! It's a girl!"

"Wow really?" Riba says as he stares at his child. "Wow she's really beautiful."

"I know right? I'm so glad we're together now Riba."

"Yeah me too Elizabeth." Riba said with a smile.

"What shall we name her?" Elizabeth asked. Riba thought for a moment and then an idea came to mind.

"Anna. Anna Addington." Riba suggested.

"Oh? She's keeping my last name?" Elizabeth said intriguingly.

"It's only fair. She does look a lot like you."  
"Haha fair enough." Then Elizabeth and Riba engage in a kiss. "I'm so glad I met you Riba. You make me so happy."  
"I'm glad I met you too Elizabeth." They were to entranced in their kiss they didn't notice Alice watching them.

"(Riba! I can't believe you cheated on me... for this wretched woman! I will get my revenge on you for this! I swear I will get back at you!)"

**MEMORY END**

Brendan looks a bit shaken. "Aaah... Deep breath... This is starting to scare me. Oh, something fell off that memory fragment." Brendan looks at the object and upon further inspection, it's a headband. "This looks like the headband that woman in that memory was wearing." Brendan is about to leave when Riba stops him.

"Brendan? What was that thing you just picked up?" Riba asked.

"(Should I really show him? Maybe it's not a good idea. It belonged to his dead wife. I think it'd make him sad to see it.) Oh, it's nothing. Just something that belonged to my sister." Brendan said.

"Hmm..." Riba trailed off. "Okay. I thought it looked familiar but I suppose it was just my imagination." Riba said brushing his feeling off.

"Okay, well, I'm going off to investigate." Said Brendan.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Riba replied. Brendan nods and leaves the house. He then heard a noise and saw Breynald walking towards a house. He follows him.

"What is this place?" Brendan asked.

"This mansion contains the final piece you need to reconstruct your memories." Breynald explained. "Don't fail, you've disappointed me enough already." Breynald said coldly before disappearing. Brendan reads a sign next to the house. It says 'Birino Evangelisti's house'. Brendan enters the house. Brendan shivers.

"Brrr... It's so cold in here." Suddenly, everything went black. "Hey! What the... Ah!" Brendan yelled as he fell to the floor. "Damn it... Someone ran off with the lantern." Brendan grunted. "This is no good. I'll use the matches." Brendan takes out the matches and lights one. "These don't really give off a lot of light but it should suffice for the time being. I only have a few so I should hurry up and find the lantern." Brendan goes to a door. It's covered in what appears to be... hair? "It's too thick... I can't rip it off. And the matches alone aren't very powerful. There's got to be something I can use around here." Brendan proceeds to the second floor and looks around. He opens a door and enters a destroyed room. He looks through a cupboard. He finds a letter, an alcohol bottle and some more matches. Brendan reads the letter.

**Dear Mother**

**I know you didn't want me to come around that often but your sickness makes me worried about you. I had been told that out of town visitors were coming. I was told you knew them personally, so I'm hoping they can bring a smile to your face. I will come by later to see how you're doing.**

**Sincerely Breynald**

**FLASHBACK**

"Mother how are you doing? Mother?" Breynald enters the room only to see his mother on the floor. "M-Mother...? No please no..." Breynald rushes to his Mother. "Mother please don't go! Please... Don't leave me..."

**FLASHBACK END**

Tears are rolling down Brendan's face. He leaves the room and returns to the hair covered door. Brendan pours the alcohol on the hair then sets it alight with a match. Brendan hears a scream as he enters the door. "W-what was that...?" Regardless Brendan goes through the door and enters another door with a very large room. he finds a memory fragment. Obtained memory fragment 6. "Oh there's a brooch fragment here as well." Brendan obtained brooch fragment 2.

**BROOCH FRAGMENT FLASHBACK**

Riba is sitting in a room watching a young Breynald. "(How boring. I have to sit and watch this kid do his work.)" Breynald's father enters the room.

"B-Breynald." He said weakly with a pale face.

"Father! What are you doing here? You need to rest!" Breynald said concernedly. "Go back to bed. Mother will bring you some medicine." Mr. Evangelisti opened his mouth to say something but collapsed before he could do so. Breynald was shocked. "Father?!"

"Sir Evangelisti?!" Riba yelled.

"Father?! FATHER!" Breynald cried.

"Move out the way! Calling his name won't do any good!" Riba said while rushing to Mr. Evangelistis aid. "He's not breathing! He's having a heart attack!" Riba turns to Breynald. "Breynald! Go fetch help!" Breynald just stood there shaken.

"F-father...?"

"Don't just stand there and cry! Go get help!" Riba yelled. Breynald rushes off.

"Don't worry father! I'm getting help!" As soon as Breynald left the room, Riba started laughing.

"Haha... Finally."

"(I ended up going outside to call for help. A doctor came but he wasn't able to save my father. I stopped eating so much after that.)"

"Breynald you should eat something. Eating so less is unhealthy."

"(I didn't listen to anyone. I stopped eating. I'd probably eat only one meal per day. I lost so much weight after that.)"

**BROOCH MEMORY END**

**MEMORY FRAGMENT FLASHBACK**

Alice shows up in Elizabeths house. "You! You're just a temptress! You seduced Riba! I can't believe you had a kid with him! He's my man!" Elizabeth looked terrified.

"N-no! You're mistaken! Riba is my husband!" She protested but Alice didn't have any of it.

"Lies! LIES!" Alice stabs Elizabeth. "Riba would never love a wench like you!"  
"Aaaah..."  
"I don't care if Riba married you. He is mine and mine alone. Nothing will take him from me. He promised to be with me." Elizabeth drops to the floor. "Now that the worthless pig is out of the way... Time to burn this place to the ground. Burn! Burn! Burn!" After standing for a few minutes in the fire, Alice hears a baby's cry. "(That damn child! I hope she burns alive!)"

"Elizbeth?! ELIZABETH!"  
"(Riba's back?! No!) Riba!"  
"Alice what are you doing in there?! Is Elizabeth with you?! Is Anna with you?!" Riba called.

"Riba! I'm in here! I can barely see!" Alice yelled back.

"Get Elizabeth and Anna out of there!"  
"(Elizabeth... Anna... That's all he cares about... I had to save the child. If Riba found out that I murdered Elizabeth, he wouldn't stay with me anymore. So I saved the child from the flames.)" Alice runs to Riba. "Thank goodness you're here! I heard a baby crying in this burning house." Alice cried.

"Where is Elizabeth?! Is she still in there?!" Alice's expression turned sad.

"Riba... She was dead. She wasn't moving when I grabbed Anna." Riba begins to tear up.

"N-no... Why...? Who could do such a thing?!"  
"It's alright. I'm here. And... your daughter is still here. Everything will be ok."

**MEMORY END**

Brendan looks a bit shaken. "Aaah... Deep breath... This is starting to scare me. Oh a key fell off that memory fragment." Brendan picked up the key. Just then thunder struck. "Ah! …. It's just thunder. That normally doesn't scare me but it has been a bit quiet recently." Suddenly a familiar figure engulfed in flames appears in front of Brendan.

"BREYNALD."  
"W-what is that...? It looks like May... It can't be..."  
"DIE." The figure began to walk to towards Brendan.

"I have to run! This isn't May! It must be Masya's vengeful spirit!" Brendan runs from the burning spirit yet it continues to pursue him. Eventually Brendan reached the room that the key fitted in to and opened it and locked it behind him. However, it managed to break into the room.

"No more running! This ends now!" The spirit said spitefully.

"(Crap! What do I do?!)" Brendan notices a bucket of water next to him. He then gets an idea. "I hope this works." Brendan throws the bucket of water at the spirit. It screams and disappears. "*Sigh* That was close..." Brendan looks forward and sees the lantern. He picks it up. "The lantern thank god..." Brendan then falls to his knees. "*Breathe* I-I can't... go on... I have to rest. I'll collapse if I keep going... I'll rest and then keep moving." Brendan finds a bed and then gets into it. "Finally, I can rest. Although I still feel a bit uncomfortable. It's probably from all that running. This place is a nightmare... Why did my loved ones get dragged into this? My stupid curiosity brought them here." Brendan closes his eyes. "What will I do when this is over?" Brendan falls asleep. Several memories play in his mind.

"Execute them! It's all for the good of the church, right?" Breynald said hysterically.

"It hurts! It hurts so much! Why Breynald why?!" Masya screamed.

"For hiding your twin sister, slander and ill treatment of your town I sentence you to death by guillotine! Have you any last words?"

"..." Breynald was silent.

"Then it is time." The guillotine drops and cuts Breynalds head off...  
"AH! NO!" Brendan wakes up and finds himself in a strange location. "Huh? Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake." Said a cold voice. Brendan looks around and sees a strange woman and Riba.

"Riba?"

"Don't listen to anything the witch says Brendan!" Said Riba who was trapped in chains.

"Silence. You're in no position to be protesting against me. I'll let your friend make all the decisions." The woman said cunningly.

"Screw you!" Riba spat.

"Silence!" The woman yelled. "Sorry. We haven't been formally acquainted with. I've went by several names in the past. Although I've always preferred the name 'Helena' so call me that."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Brendan asked.

"I was sent here to collect some witch artefacts. You seem to possess one of them. So hand it over and I'll spare Riba's life."

"I can't give this to you! I need it to escape!" Brendan protested.

"Is that so? Well then how about this? I have another one of the special witch artefacts. My special ring. I could give it to you... In exchange for Riba's life." Brendan was shocked.

"Huh?!" Riba said surprised.

"The cult that sent me to do this chore of getting the artefacts, I can overthrow them if I bring them Riba's head. They worship Riba as if he were a god. Bringing his head to the cult would me grant me the highest status."

"That's..."

"You can choose to give up Riba and take my ring... or you have to pry it from my cold dead hands." Helena said cunningly. "So, what will you choose?" Brendan thinks for a moment.

"(Riba's gotten me this far... And I don't think he deserves to die.) No." Brendan declined.

"..."

"Now let Riba go." Brendan demanded.

"Fine." Helena makes Riba disappear. "I don't see why you'd want to spare his pathetic life. Now go. I'm giving you a head start." Brendan runs out the room. A few seconds later he hears a chainsaw turn on.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She said psychotically.

"Ah!"  
"I'm the witch of illusion I control this world! In other words... If you die here, you will die in your sleep!"  
"(What do I do? This girl is psycho I can't let her catch me.) I have to run! Without a weapon, I'm defenseless!" Brendan begins to run from the girl. Brendan pushes several buttons to open the door. He has to do so in another room. The walls are closing in on Helena. Brendan enters a room only to find a dead end. "Damn it! A dead end!" Brendan looks back to the door. "I guess I don't have a choice." Brendan holds the door shut.

"Open the door you rat!" Brendan holds the door closed still. "No! NO!" The walls close in... "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Helena screams. Brendan breaks into tears.

"I... I don't want to stay here anymore... Huh?" Brendan sees something slide under the door crack. It's a ring. "This ring... Must be another artefact. I'm sorry to take this from you." Brendan wakes up. "Ah! It was a dream." Brendan looks in his hand. "The ring! So... It wasn't a dream. There's nothing I can do now but move forward."

**DONEEEEE! This took a bit of time but it's finally done! Now for the opposite to 'Memories Reappear'. Try to guess the title of the next chapter! Also, I had to reupload this chapter because there's some storyline I forgot to add in. Sorry about that! **


	8. Chapter 8 Memories Disappear

Chapter 8 Memories Disappear

Brendan exits the room and presses on. He sees an apparition of Breynald leading him to another room. Brendan enters the room and sees Breynald playing the piano.

"Why are YOU in here?" Breynald said disgustedly.

"Well I'm still looking for some witch artefacts. I figured I would find one here." Brendan explained.

"Why don't you just give up? You won't be able to leave no matter how hard you try." Breynald said attempting to discourage Brendan.

"I... I can't give up. Even if I have lost everything, I still have one thing that neither you or Alice have. A life." Brendan said determinedly. "I am strong. I won't fall under your influence of giving up. Giving up is just the cowards way out. If you don't want to help me, fine. Just stop getting in my way. Just disappear!" Brendan demanded.

"Disappear...? You want me to just disappear?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Breynald laughed. He grabs Brendan. "Tough luck Brendan. Do I have to keep reminding you that I AM you? I am the sins you carry. You can never get rid of me. Even after you leave, I will always be by your side. There is only one way you can make me disappear. Die." Breynald rushes out the room while pushing Brendan to the floor.

"Oof!" Brendan grunted. "Ugh, that was a waste of time. I don't know why I expected him to help me." Brendan gets up, and then noticed that Breynald dropped a box. He picks it up and upon further inspection, there's a key hole. "The key I picked up in the forest!" Brendan unlocks the box with the key. Brendan obtains Brooch Fragment 3 and 4.

**BROOCH FRAGMENT 3 FLASHBACK**

A little girl is approached by a little boy. "Hello there! What's your name?" The little girl asked.

"Breynald." He responded.

"Mine is Masya. I came from the next town over because I was bored." The girl replied.

"(She looks a bit like me... I wonder...)" Breynald wondered. "I'm not actually supposed to be here. I must leave." Breynald is about to leave but Masya stops him.

"Wait! Let's play hide and seek together!" Masya said happily. It was at that moment Breynald's father came out.

"BREYNALD!" He yelled.

"F-Father!" Breynald jumped back surprised.

"Get in the house NOW." He commanded.

"Y-Yes father." Breynald said sadly while walking off. His father turns his head to Masya.

"Listen here you. Do not come near this town ever again. And stay away from my son." He ordered.

"B-But-" Masya tried to protest but was interrupted.

"No buts. If I see you around here ever again, I will get rid of you myself."

"Y-Yes sir." Masya said admitting defeat.

"Now get out of my sight."

**FLASHBACK END**

**BROOCH FRAGMENT 4**

Masya is walking through the pathway when she's a small child, looking poor and alone on the streets. She checks her pocket and finds that she has several coins left. "(Might as well give them to her. I don't need them.)" Masya walks over to the child and with a smile said... "Hello little one. Here are some coins for you." However, the only response Masya got was a rock thrown at her head. "Ow!" She yelped. "What was that for?!"  
"Go away witch!" The child yelled. "Be cursed! You wretched witch!" Masya had only a look of confusion on her face.

"What?! Calm down! I'm not a witch!" Masya protested. It was then a man ran over and the girl rushed into his arms.

"Alice!" The man said.

"Riba!" She responded.

"Is she your daughter?" Masya asked.

"She is my protégé. What did you do to her?" Riba said accusingly.

"What?! I did nothing to her! I swear! I just wanted to give her some money because she looked poor! Then she threw a rock at me!" Masya explained.

"Alice is this true?" Riba asked.

"But Riba! She's a witch! She's going to kill us all!" Alice protested. Riba looks at Masya with a suspicious expression.

"Hm... You are Masya correct? There are quite a few rumours going around about you." Said Riba. Masya was taken aback a bit.

"W-What? What kind of rumours?"

"It's quite interesting that you look a lot like Breynald. You share most of the same traits as he does." Riba said in a sceptical manner.

"L-Listen! I'm just a simple woman who's come to visit a distant relative. I'm not here to cause any trouble!" Masya replied but Riba only grew more suspicious.

"I'm not sure I believe you. Are you lying to me?" Said Riba. Masya was starting to get nervous.

"I... Uh..." It was at that moment that Breynald arrived at the scene.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Breynald yelled.

"O-oh. Breynald." Masya said. Breynald notices her injured forhead and is shocked.

"What happened?! Your forhead is bleeding!"

"I-I just tried to offer some money to this girl. She then threw a rock at me and called me a witch. Then this man came to defend her." Breynald then noticed Alice and he attained a distasteful look while Alice had an upset look.

"You again." Breynald immediately turns to Riba. "Riba! What did I say about that girl?! She's nothing but trouble! Stay away from her!"

"Yes Breynald."

"Come on Masya. Let's leave." Breynald said while leading Masya away.

**FLASHBACK END**

"These Brooch Fragments form a brooch of sorts. It must be the last artefact. Breynald seems to have broken it into pieces. I should leave and try to find the rest." Brendan exits the room and leaves the house.

**Done. Finally. Now I know what you may be thinking. The title of this chapter is 'Memories Disappear.' Quite ironic for a chapter full of memory flashback's huh? But the title 'Memories Reappear' doesn't really fit the calibre of the Insane Route. Anyway chapter 9 development will start the week after since I've got things to do. I get around to BTMB when I can. Anyway, stay updated!**


	9. Chapter 9 Silent Forest

Chapter 9 Silent Forest

Brendan exits the house and then sees a cat when exiting. "Ah!" Brendan jumped back in surprise. "Oh. It's just a cat." Brendan then notices a small shard of glass in its mouth and then realizes what it is. "Hey! That's a brooch fragment!" Brendan walks towards the cat slowly. "Here kitty kitty... give me what you got in your mouth..." The cat runs off. "Damn it! I have to go after it!" Brendan runs after the cat and corners it into a path. "Come on little kitty, give me what you got in your mouth." The cat runs off into a forest. "Shoot! I have to keep chasing it." Brendan enters the forest. "Ooh... I feel so cold... I better be careful..." Brendan goes further into the forest and sees asleep animals. "It may be dangerous to wake them up... I should walk slowly." Brendan walks in the grass slowly. Out of nowhere, an eyeless spirit appears "Ah!" Brendan yelled jumping back.

"Is someone there?" Said the spirit.

"...(Can she not see me?)"

"If you're there I will find you!"

"(I should try to sneak past her.)" Brendan sneaks past the spirit and then finds a tree and a girl placing something in the mouth of it.

"Norma... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Said the girl before disappearing.

"Wait!" Brendan called. No use. She disappeared. "She put something in the tree I should see what it is." Brendan approaches the tree and peeks in the mouth of it and looks down. "It's pitch black down here. I don't think it's safe to go down here." Brendan backed away from the tree when he suddenly heard it speak.

"FEED ME."

"Ah!" Brendan said in surprise. "Was it... talking?"

"FRESH MEAT."

"Uh... I don't really have anything." Brendan responded.

"BRING ME THE FLESH OF A ROTTED CORPSE. IF YOU DO I SHALL REWARD YOU."

"(It wants to eat... a corpse? That's kind of disgusting but I might not really have any choice.) Uh... I'll keep a lookout." Brendan left to look for a 'fresh' body. Brendan comes across a river with abnormal looking water. He attempts the cross it but as soon he takes a step his feet begin to burn. "Ah!" Brendan yelled while backing out of the river. "I should avoid that." Brendan delves deeper into the forest when he sees a body of what appears to be... himself? "This body... It's me...? (The body looks like it was alive just a few minutes ago. This is strange.) Oh, there's a note next to it." Brendan picks up the note and reads it.

**If anyone is reading this... I am Brendan Evangelisti. I died of starvation in this cursed forest. I know by the time this letter reaches anyone I'd be nothing more than a rotted corpse buried six feet under but at least someone who found this should know who I died.**

"Evangelisti...? That's Breynald's second name isn't it?" Brendan wondered. "...What does this mean? Am I going to end up this way?" Brendan said a bit shaken by that note. "...No. I will get out of here. I won't let this place take my life." Brendan remembered the tree wanted a 'fresh' body. He looks at the corpse with chills running up his spine. "This is so disgusting..." Brendan picks up the corpse and carries it back to the tree. "Uh... Is this what you wanted?"

"YES. FRESH MEAT." It responded. Brendan nodded and placed the corpse into the mouth of the tree. After that a loud crunching sound is heard.

"Are you satisfied?" Brendan asked. The tree responded in a more soft and grateful voice, different then the deep voice it had spoken in earlier.

"Yes. Thank you. Take this as a symbol of my gratitude." The tree uses its branch to hand a Brendan a pair of boots. "These shall allow you to pass the burning river."

"Thank you." Brendan said while putting the boots on.

"You're welcome. Stay safe traveler." Brendan nodded and walked off back to the purple river from before. He takes a deep breath and says.

"I hope this works..." Brendan took a step in the river but this time he felt no burning pain. "It worked!" Brendan walked through the river only to find a dead end. "Oh. Well that was a waste of time." Brendan said slightly disappointed. But then he notices a pair of eyes on the ground. He picks them up. "They feel kinda gross... but I guess I'll hold on to them." Brendan walks back but then notices the path seems narrower. "What... Am I imagining things?" Brendan asked in shock.

"Give them back..." A dreary voice said.

"Wh-what...?"

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Said the eyeless spirit from before.

"Ahhhhh!" Brendan screamed. The spirit began chasing him and he ran. Eventually he fell over and the spirit closes in on him. "No! No!" He yelled in fear. Suddenly, the girl from before appears.

"Wait Norma!" She cried.

"T-Ted?"

"This boy found your eyes!" She said while taking the eyes Brendan had in his possession.

"These are my eyes..." Norma said. "Thank you stranger!" She said while departing to the after life.

"Thank you." Brendan said to Ted.

"You're welcome. Thank you for finding my sisters eyes. Be safe." Ted said before also departing. Brendan gets up.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger." Brendan thought to himself. He walked on and then saw a faint vision of a person walking down in a certain direction. "That's odd. Maybe I should follow them." Brendan followed the vision only to find a dead fish and a letter. Brendan takes the dead fish and puts it into his bag. He takes the letter and reads it.

**Dear Breynald. I know by the time this letter reaches you I will probably be long gone from here but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. It seems wherever I am, I just cause disaster. I hope you have a good life and you forget me.**

**-Masya**

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

"Breynald... I have something to tell you." Said Masya.

"What is it?"

"I..." Masya looked hesitant. Breynald places a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, come on, you don't have to be afraid. You can tell me anything." Breynald said with a smile.

"...I have a child." She said simply. Breynald attained a look of joy.

"Oh! Really? Where is the little bambino? How come I never got the chance to meet them?" Breynald asked in excitement. Masya's face dropped.

"...I gave him to another family." She said bluntly. Breynald was taken aback.

"What?! Why?! What did your husband say about this?!"

"Well... I met this man. His name was Dremmend. He was a great man. We really cared about each other. His parents didn't like me. We never got a chance to get married. When we had a child, he passed away due to some illness. The town found out I had a bastard child. They began to chase me everywhere. I found the house of a nice farming couple. They kept me and my son safe but not for very long. So I told him to look after him and I ran. I miss my husband... I miss my son... why did things have to-"

"Enough." Breynald said abruptly.

"H-huh?"

"Get out! You've committed an unforgiveable sin. Get out of my sight!"

"B-Breynald! I never meant to abandon him. I-"

"It's not that!" Breynald said interrupting again. "You had a bastard child! That alone is an unforgiveable sin! Get out!" He commanded. Masya ran out the room crying.

**MEMORY END**

...Breynald holds one of his teary eyes. "I... I'm so sorry..." Brendan cleared his tears and left the forest.

**What a sad chapter huh? Well all of them are sad but I found this one particularly sad. Stay tuned for chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Happiest Day Of My Life

Chapter 10 The Happiest Day Of My Life...

"It seems I ended up in the second Evangeline district. Better look around." Brendan looks around and enters a house on the far right. He enters it. He sees Riba and walks up to him. "Riba?"

"Oh, hello. Took you long enough to get here."

"Strange things happened. That's all." Brendan replied.

"Not surprising. Did you need anything?"

"...Uh... Yeah. Do you know who Breynald is?"

"..." Riba remains silent for a moment. "I do seem to recall that name from somewhere but I can't remember clearly."

"Never mind then." Said Brendan.

"...Ooogh..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm very hungry." He replied.

"Oh! Let me see if I have anything I can give you." Brendan digs through his bag and then finds the fish from earlier. "Do you want this fish?"

"..." Riba has an irritated look. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm sick of all these jokes!" Riba throws the fish at Brendan.

"Ow! Hey!"

"I'm sick and tired of these jokes! We're in a haunted area full of dangerous and malevolent spirits and you're testing me like this?!" Riba yelled.

"Okay, okay! I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry! You didn't need to throw it at me!" Riba calms down.

"*Sigh*Sorry about that. I know you didn't mean any offense. I'm just really sick of being called a fish."

"That's fine. Anyway, I'm going to explore a bit more."

"You do that. I'll stay here for a while and investigate." Brendan nodded and delved deeper into the house. He found the cat from earlier and approaches it slowly.

"Here kitty... Give me what you got in your mouth." Said Brendan. The cat meows and nods, as it's refusing. "Seriously? I really haven't got any time for this." Then Brendan recalled having the fish. "Ah! Do you want this?" Brendan gives the cat the fish. It jumps for it dropping the brooch fragment. Brendan picks it up.

**BROOCH FRAGMENT #5 MEMORY**

Breynald and Riba are in a room arguing. "Why are you being so selfish?! I only want to help that poor child!"  
"Riba do you not see?! She is only manipulating you! She's only using you to get to me and once she does she can take my power!" Breynald retorted.

"You're being paranoid! She and her family are poor! And it's because you that they are!" Riba spat back in anger.

"So what?! That filthy family is only capable of spreading rumors! I refuse to give a home to such low beings!"

"Rumors eh? Then answer this Breynald, why are you hiding your twin sister, Masya, is that a rumor?"

"W-What?!"  
"I know Breynald. I know who she really is. I know how desperate your family was to keep their name in tact when they-" Breynald cut him off.

"Do not say another word! Masya is not in any relation to me or my family! Now stop being that child's lapdog and do what I say for once!" Riba in anger pushes Breynald to the floor.

"Don't EVER call me a lapdog again. Just for that, I shall expose your bad omen to the entire town." Riba spat. Breynald starts crying.

"Waaaa..."

"There you go again. Crying. All you ever do is cry and play the victim." Riba said in disgust. "Don't you get it?! You don't deserve all the money and power you have! You may protect your town but you lie to them! Your entire family lied to them!" Breynald merely sniffed. "Good luck Breynald. You're going to need it." Riba walks out leaving Breynald on the floor. Breynald got up and left his house. He walked towards the church. Masya was walking through the streets and noticed Breynald out at night.

"(I wonder where he's going?)" Masya follows Breynald into the church. He goes up near the church bell. "(The bell? Is he really going to ring it at this time of night?)"

"Perdonami mio signore. (Forgive me my lord)." Breynald takes a step closer to the edge of the church.

"(As he got closer to the edge I finally understood what his intentions were. He was going to take his life!) B-Breynald! Hey!" Breynald didn't even turn. He was determined. "Breynald fermati! (Stop!)" Masya charged and managed to grab Breynald's hand.

"Masya... Let go please..."

"N-No! I won't let you do this!" Masya pulls Breynald up and almost successfully does so. But...

"Masya... Perdonami. (Forgive me)." Breynald and Masya start falling.

"A-ah!(I wouldn't let him go so he took me down with him. I had to think fast. I grabbed Breynald and held him tightly. I let him land on me. I know surviving may have been slim but I'd rather let him live." They crash.

"Masya! Wake up! MASYA!" Breynald screamed. His cries were heard by his maid.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

"It's my fault... It's my fault..."

"We have to get her home!" Aurora and Breynald took Masya back to his house where they treated her. Meanwhile a thought dawned on Masya.

"I'm not religious like my older twin but... I believe some divine intervention saved me. Something wants me to protect Breynald."

**MEMORY END**

"Huh? Where'd the cat go?" Brendan said noticing that the cat had disappeared. "Oh well. It's not like it matters anyway. I got what I wanted from it anyway." Brendan goes back up the stairs. He goes into a house labelled 'Former residence of the Aduraices.' He goes in. "...I feel like there's something awfully familiar about this place..." 'Brendan' said while rubbing his head. He enters another room where he finds a note. He reads it.

**I finally got married to him! The man I've loved for so long. We can finally make the perfect family.**

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

"Oh Riba, this is the happiest day of my life!" Alice said in joy.

"I am happy to be marrying a woman with such compassion. I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter."

"(So he still hasn't forgotten...)" Alice said trailing off. "(As we sat down to eat, I noticed something on the table. A music box with a note on it.)"

"To the newlyweds, Len." Riba read.

"Len? I've never heard of them. You aren't seeing someone else are you?" Alice asked. Riba was taken aback.

"What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

"Haha, I'm kidding. Regardless, I think I'll keep this. It's so beautiful."

**MEMORY END**

"AH!" Brendan screamed. Alice separates from him.

"What?! What happened?! Brendan?" Alice stares at Brendan's hollow body. "He's dead...?" Alice then hears Brendan voice from a distance.

"Hey! Alice! Over here!" Alice turns to see Breynald holding a small jar with a white light in it.

"Looking for this?" Breynald said with a smug face.

"What are you doing?! Why have I separated from his body?!"

"If the body has no soul, you can't possess it. So it's nothing more than a hollow shell."

"Hey! This isn't fair! Let me back into my body!" Brendan demanded.

"Alice can't have your body now. Since you aren't willing to take your own life, you forced me to do this. You'll thank me later. Do not try to get your body back. Or else..." Breynald drops the glass and runs off. Alice clenched her fists.

"That damn rat! He's always ruining everything!"

"Alice! You have to help me get back into my body! It's rejecting me!" Brendan's soul called.

"Well, I can't really do anything. I'm a spirit. You go find a way to get us back into your body, and I'll stay here and look after it."

"Fine." The soul walks off in search of a way to return to his body. On the way he encounters a bookshelf. "Hm... Is there anything here?" Brendan ruffles through the bookshelf and then finds a strange looking book. He opens it. "Eh? There's nothing here." Brendan then remembers something. "Wait a minute, I remember mom read a book to me about things like this. These are false books used as keys." Brendan proceeds to turn back when he sees the cat from before.

"You seem to be lost." It said. Brendan's soul was taken aback.

"Y-you can talk?!"

"I can explain everything later. For now, just do as I say."

"Okay..." Brendan said nodding.

"Good. Now close your eyes." Brendan closes his eyes... "Now focus on this tune... Where is it from?" Brendan listens the tune. Then he recognizes it.

"This is from the music box!" A flash occurred and Brendan wakes up in his body. "*Gasp*! I'm alive! I'm alive!"

"Ah yes, it feels good to breathe again." 'Brendan' said in relief.

"Ugh... I guess. I forgot you were still there Alice." Brendan looks in his hands. "Oh, I still have the false book. I should find out where it goes." Brendan goes up and walks out the room and walks into what appears to be a library. He finds a bookshelf with an empty slot. He inserts the false book into it. Nothing happened. "Am I supposed to just-" Suddenly Brendan falls through the floor. "Ahhhh!" …...Few minutes later. Brendan wakes up. "Ugh... Goddamn it, I hate falling." Brendan stands up. He finds a dead body and a note alongside it. He picks it up and reads it.

**If anyone is reading this... I am dead. And Alice Aduraice is the one who killed me. Be careful of her, she is a dangerous child.**

"..." 'Brendan' rips the note. Brendan was taken aback. "Hey! Alice! Warn me before you do that!"

Brendan goes over to a desk and finds what appears to be a diary.

**Alice may have killed me, but at least I got to make her life as miserable as possible. She didn't deserve anything. Neither did my husband. He's a worthless miser who's only good for money.**

**-Evie Aduraice**

"...That damn woman..." 'Brendan' said while holding one of his teary eyes. Brendan approaches the bed. "I know it may be dangerous to sleep in a place like this... But a little nap won't hurt."

…...

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

"Breynald, here's your last meal." Riba said coming over with food. Breynald nodded.

"I don't want it. Please let me have my final moments in solitude." Breynald said sadly. Riba looked at him in disgust.

"You ungrateful, loathsome pig. I can't believe I was kind enough to narcotize this food for you." Riba spat. "You would have been way too high to feel anything for your execution. I actually felt a smidge of pity for you." Breynald looked at him in disbelief.

"That is a lie... If you truly pitied me you would set me free."

"You know I can't do that. Once you are executed, everything you own will belong to me." Riba said with a smug grin.

"..." A realization dawned on Breynald. "So, this is why you did this?" He said. "You ruined my life... You destroyed everything my family has worked for... for the sake of greed? Riba..." Breynald becomes angry. "Haven't you tortured me enough?! Just leave me alone!" Breynald then begins to cry. "Ahhhhh! I don't want to die here! Not like this!" Riba laughed at him.

"Oh my. How precious. Allow me to savor this moment. Your parents didn't die from natural illnesses. I put poison in the tea you always brought to them. You unknowingly helped me kill your parents." Riba said with a sadistic look on his face. Breynald looked shocked and continued to cry.

"N-no... I didn't... your lying..."

"Yes you did. I tried to poison you but that witch maid of yours kept saving your life. When we find her, we will burn her. Don't worry." Riba said sadistically.

"N-no! Not Aurora!" Breynald cried.

"Yes! Cry more!" Breynald attained a look of anger.

"I'll kill you! If I get out of this, I'll kill you!" Breynald spat. Riba looked disappointed.

"You believe so much in your 'god' that you had to resort to killing your own twin sister, even though she tried to save your pathetic life. You attempted to end your own life, and now you threaten to kill me. Do you think your god will forgive you for your sins?" Riba fired back.

"I-I..." Breynald muttered failing to respond. Riba merely shook his head.

"You will burn tomorrow at nightfall. Goodnight Breynald." Riba leaves.

...A few hours later, Breynald is pondering something while holding a brooch. "Should I really use this...? Would the lord forgive me for using the devil's tools...?" Breynald thought and then shook his head. "No. I've already committed too many sins. The lord wouldn't forgive me anyway. Besides, I can be with my precious sister again. She was everything to me. And Aurora helped me through the hard times as well. I would do anything to have them back."

**MEMORY END**

...Brendan wakes up. "...Ugh... Another memory. This one almost makes me pity Breynald." Brendan wakes up and sees the locked gate from before is open. "Oh? That's good." Brendan exits the cell but, on the way, stumbles upon a photo. "What's this?" Brendan picked up the photo and then realized what it is. "This... is Riba and Alice's wedding photo. They look truly happy..." Brendan puts the photo in his pocket and leaves.

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took a bit of time. I was a bit lazy and had other stuff to do. But it's done now! And hopefully the next chapter will be done quickly as well. Stay updated as I always say.**


	11. Chapter 11 Dismal Distress

Chapter 11 Dismal Distress

Brendan comes across a chest. He opens it and finds the final brooch fragment.

**MEMORY FLASHBACK**

"Happy birthday Breynald! I bought these binoculars for you brother. I know you like birds, so I bought these so you can be much closer with them." Masya said happily. Breynald opens the wrapping and finds the binoculars.

"Thank you so much sister! I love it so much!" Breynald grabs a golden box from his side. "And now here's my present to you!" Masya takes the box.

"Thank you, brother!" Masya opens the box and finds a pocket watch. She looks at it worriedly. "Breynald, is this-"

"It's a pocket watch! My- I mean our father gave it to me on my 16th birthday. It belonged to my great grandfather. It's made of pure gold!" Breynald said happily. Masya however looked quite upset. "Masya, what's wrong? Do you not like it?" Masya put the pocket watch back inside the box and tried to hand it to Breynald.

"Breynald please take it back! You said this was a family treasure! I'm not family! I don't deserve this!" Masya said. Breynald looked dumbfounded but then took Masya's hands and said.

"Masya, you are family. Our parents may have abandoned you a long time ago, but you and I share the same blood. You are an Evangelisti." Breynald said with a smile. "You will always be family to me. Never forget that." Masya at this point had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Breynald... I promise to cherish it!"

**MEMORY END**

"The brooch fragments are coming together!" The fragments float into the air and fuse, to form a brooch. Brendan grabbed the brooch. "Finally, now I can pass the barrier blocking the church." Brendan leaves the house but when he exits bumps into Riba and falls down. "Ow!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Brendan said while getting up. He realized he dropped the photo so he picked it up. Riba notices it.  
"Brendan? What's that you got there?"

"...(I don't think it'd be a good idea to show him this.) Uh... It's nothing. Just a photo of my sister."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to do more investigating. I'll meet you at the church."

"Alright then." Brendan said nodding. Brendan left and then he saw Breynald leading him somewhere. He follows Breynald to what looks to be an execution area.

"This... is where I said my final words." Breynald said depressedly. Brendan looks at the ground.

"Breynald... I honestly can't pity you any longer. Your determination to be with Masya is all for nothing. This isn't your life anymore." Brendan said honestly. Breynald grits his teeth.

"Shut up."

"No, I won't!" Brendan yelled. "I'm sick of this place and I'm sick of you! You just eat away at my guilt, this is my life not yours!"

"How sad. I give you a second chance and this is how you repay me." Breynald said disappointedly. "No, It's not your fault Brendan."

"Huh?" Brendan said confusedly. If Breynald wasn't blaming Brendan, who was he blaming?

"It's that witch that dwells within you!" That surprised Brendan. "I knew since the day I met Alice she was going to ruin everything for me. I should have killed her when I first had the chance but the Lord wouldn't forgive me." Breynald said admitting his mistake. "You've ruined my life. And now you're ruining my second life. Just die you witch! Feel my pain you accursed witch!" Breynald cursed.

"What the..." Brendan suddenly feels a burning feeling in his stomach. "It hurts! It hurts!" Brendan throbbed.

"Why cling onto life when you have already messed up?" Breynald berated. Brendan was still choking. "I gave you a gift, a gift of rebirth. It pains me to see it was all thrown away to that witch!" Breynald said even more disappointed in Brendan.

"Hahahaha..." 'Brendan' quietly cackled.

"What's so funny?" Breynald questioned.

"HAHAHA! Don't forget you're the witch here!" Alice laughed maniacally. "Who was the one who performed forbidden magic for your so-called 'gift'? You performed necromancy! Hahahaha!" Alice continued to laugh. "Remember who killed Masya? After what you did to all those people, including me, you deserved your execution!"

"..." Breynald was silent but had an angry expression.

"You always cry of how you miss your precious sister when you were the one who ended her life in the first place! The irony! Oh, how rich!" Alice taunted. "I now know the reason why Brendan was so easy to possess. It's because he inherited your weak mind, your carelessness and your sin." That was Breynald's cracking point.

"SHUT UP!" A flash occurs.

"Ah! My eyes!" Brendan opens his eyes again. "Huh? What happened?" Brendan wondered. But then he heard a voice.

**Come to the church when you have obtained all six artefacts. I'll be waiting.**

"Well... I already have them so I may as well head to the church." 

**And done! I managed to get this chapter done quite quickly as it wasn't that long. Now for the tests... Oh what tests you may ask? You'll see in the next chapter.**


End file.
